The New Agents
by Sapphire Serina
Summary: The teens haven't changed. In Miami trying to solve bombings a red haired girl shows up. Some of the newer agents are hidding something and tells them the less they know the safer they are. Who is this red haired girl and what is going on? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a Sequel to The Teenage Spies so if you haven't read that please find it and read it first.**

"Okay this is just so beautiful, almost too beautiful right now. Oh, I can't help it I'm not going to be able to stop crying until after the ceremony is completely over." Mandy said quietly as she could with the tears streaming down her face meaning that she really couldn't help but cry for me and she had been crying for quite some time now ever sense I had gotten dressed though she had held her tears at bay until now. Thank goodness we had all chosen to wear water proof makeup in case we had tears because I was so happy as were most of our friends that my dreams were actually finally coming true after all these years of never believing they never actually would come true on this night. I was positively sure I'd cry too at the ceremony and I was all ready because I was getting married to Trent, he would finally be my Trent. They could tell my tears were also running down my face even with my veil on covering my face they were there. That we had agreed to cover all avenues in case of unpredictable things happened and got water proof make up just in case we had tears streaming like rivers down our cheeks. Mandy was the only bridesmaid crying and finally let her tears flow from her eyes ever sense I had walked down the aisle in my Cinderella wedding dress as most of my friends called it small and tight at the top but big and puffy at the bottom. Mandy and Jessie had been chosen as my bridesmaids along with Jessica and Ashley. Neither of them where my maid-of-honor. I didn't have one of those because I loved all my sisters the same so why choose one specifically to be the most important other than me at my wedding. It was hard enough to choose bridesmaids even though some of them had told me no way would they wear something that was silver, red, blue, or violet. Because most of them looked good in darker colors they were not going to were any of the colors I chose for a bridesmaid dresses. It was hard enough to convince Jessie to wear the blue dress and Ashley to wear the violet dress. Mandy agreed to wear the silver and Jessica loved the red one. I had finally got them all to like their dresses and they hadn't complained about them yet and I hoped they wouldn't start because I wasn't going to change it now.

It was about two year's sense we had graduated from high school and Trent and I had dated a lot during that time but I began to wonder if he would ever just ask me to marry him. It was time to choose if we wanted to continue the relationship in the same way or take it to the next level. We took it beyond the next level really fast though my friends had bets going on this though we didn't want them gambling.

Jessie groaned and moved her sore feet irritated at her silver stilettos that I had chosen immediately when I saw them for the bridesmaid's shoes. "Did I really have to be here and stand the whole entire time in these kinds of shoes with these kinds of heels?" Her feet were aching and felt like they were on fire because of the silver stilettos that matched the dress had really tall heels which I had taken particular pride in selecting.

"Yes you did have to be here and standing because you're a bridesmaid too like me Jessie." Mandy said not as quietly as she had before though she was still crying. "Will you quit complaining about all of this or ruining Danni's special day? It's getting annoying to me and everyone else here that you are not having a good time on Danni's wedding day. I know you don't like the shoes at all because of the heels but they are very cute if you think about it and they match the dresses we are all wearing. Beside you didn't break them in before today so it's your own fault they're hurting your feet. I walked around in mine a lot before the wedding so mine were broken in and aren't hurting me. If you keep complaining about them you'll ruin Danni's wedding, so stop it before you hurt her feelings. You know how extremely sensitive she is."

"Still, why did Danni have to have us wear these torturing heels anyway? I mean is she trying to kill us all off with them. Seriously I'm so going to get rid of these as quickly as possible when this is all over. Why couldn't Danni find some flats or something more comfortable for us to wear other then these huge ridiculous heels that matched this dress? I bet there are some silver flats or something with a smaller heel out there but she didn't really look for them at all." Jessie retorted wishing she could throw the shoes off. She swore she was going to throw them in the trash the first chance she got not caring what anyone said.

"Girls please be quiet your distracting a lot of people because even though your whispering your being too loud." JJ whispered from the front row in front of them to have them quiet down so they wouldn't be distracting to everyone. A lot of people were looking at them all ready because they were being a little too loud even though they were still whispering and some of the other HSR's were giggling because being quiet wasn't very easy for us. In High School our teachers tried everything to get us to shut up even putting us in ISP but they finally gave up because most of us would be in ISP and ended up be louder in there and we made ISP more fun than ever. It turned into a huge party instead of a punishment so they gave up on doing that.

They fell silent except for a few groans and grumbles from Jessie about the pain in her feet from the shoes and finally she heard the six words she was dying to hear the whole time she was standing there in pain. "You may now kiss the bride."

Trent lifted my veil and kissed me gently on the lips though they were salty from my tears he didn't mind. I returned the sweet kiss pleasantly and we kissed for a long minute. I was happy and I still had many tears streaming down my face from my joy though my mom was crying the hardest of all because her baby girl was married, her last child to take this giant step. I was now a married woman with a dangerous secret that no one else but those involved in it could know.

Hotch whispered to Gideon, who whispered to Morgan, who whispered to Reid, they had a new case to go to and this was no time to neglect our jobs even though weddings were usually supposed to a time to celebrate. They grabbed most of the HSR's before they left the church. Those they accidently missed they called and told them to go to headquarters and meet them for a briefing.

Hotch began to pace impatiently as Trent and I dressed quickly as soon as we could when we heard that news we had a case we had to take on after the wedding. Jessie had taken off her shoes and thrown them in the nearest trash can but Alex had dug them out of the trash because he knew she would need them at the reception that night which was what she was dreading now because she's have to wear the torturous shoes again. We had about three hours before the reception was to start and Jessie was dreading every minute to the time she would have to once again endure the torture of the dreaded shoes that she had to wear once more tonight then she was going to burn them. She hated the shoes with a passion beyond human because they hurt her feet. I had chosen them because they were very cute and matched the dress she had grumbled ever sense she had put them on that morning. She had all ready complained to me aloud but I told her they were the only ones that I could find that were the right shade silver except for some that had even taller heels.

As we walked out in our normal clothes, Hotch said. "We have to go and have a briefing right now so we can be ready for the new case when this is over."

"Where's my car?" Trent said as he looked around the parking lot for his navy blue Chevy Malabo which was suddenly missing from where he had parked it in the corner of the lot hoping to keep it safe and hidden. "And who took my keys? I swear they were in my pants pocket but now they are missing." Stupid wedding traditions, we looked at each other knew what had happened to his car. They must be decorating it by now and I hoped not damaging it at the same time.

"You can ride in mine." Jessie said suspiciously with a wide smile on her face because she had seen it driven away by one of the two who had made the plan to take the keys in the first place so they could get it done before the reception started so people could see it in the parking lot ahead of time.

"Jessie, who took _our _car?" I said emphasizing a little correction while looking at her. Trent noticed but didn't say anything about it. We both would have to starting thinking in terms of we and ours instead of you, me, yours, and mine. There were going to be those few times we'd slip up but everyone does so we'd be okay.

"Your new mother-in-law took it Danni, so don't blame me!" Jessie said to me grinning. "She couldn't wait to get started on it you know. I wonder if you really realize this is one of the most fun parts about the two of you getting married. I added in a few ideas of my own as did most of us. We were going to do the car decorations but she got to it first so we just added in a few ideas to her own which she gladly accepted and said they were great and promised to use some of them. She wanted all the idea's she could get so it will be noticed and I'll tell you it will be fun to see the finished product. Everyone will expect to see your car decorated at the reception so they have to get it done quickly."

We got in her car and I had to ask Trent a troubling question. "What are they doing to our car? My brother's car was damaged when he got married. His friends decorated his with whipped cream and cookies. I don't want that to happen to our car. What was she planning?"

"I told my mom not to do anything too extravagant. Knowing her it will be a lot more overboard then I like with cans tied to the back and underneath and such but no permanent damage like wiped cream and stuff. She knows what will damage it and what won't so she won't do the kind of stuff that will damage it." He smiled, "Don't worry about it, my mom loves to have fun and this is her favorite part of her children's weddings. I wonder how she got my keys though. Well maybe my dad got them for her while I was waiting for you at the end of the aisle. He almost missed the bridesmaid's entrance. Luckily he got there barely in time. Your mom and my mom were both talking about our car and things like that before the wedding so maybe they are both decorating it with plenty of ideas especially if the HSR's added in their ideas. If they got all the ideas they could then it will be huge."

"The cans will be there that's my parent's favorite car decoration for weddings." I rolled my eyes but was glad our car wouldn't be damaged.

As we pulled up to the FBI headquarters after a fifteen minute car ride, the rest of the FHSR's that had left earlier and were waiting for us there. We were once the HSR's but sense we no longer went to High School we changed to the Former High School Rejects, instead of the High School Rejects. We still were called HSR's though because we hadn't got used to the F being added on.

We hurried into the briefing room some of us were still in dresses and suits. JJ turned on the screen, "We were called right before the wedding with a new case. This scientist, Dr. John Gardener, was killed today in a bombing at his lab. His assistant Dr. Eric Ford was in the building but only injured in the explosion. He has no memory of what happened except they had a visitor before the bombing but doesn't remember their name or what they looked like or anything. This is the third of three bombing involving doctors each it is said that they had a visitor that no one can describe or remember them at all."

"No one knows who this visitor was or if they were killed in the explosion?" Emily asked.

"Afraid not there was only one body and it was the doctors. Like I said no one can remember who the visitor was at the time and no one recalls them leaving either but they would have died in the explosion if they would have been in the building and the only thing is these mysterious circles in the middle of the room." JJ said.

Mandy looked at her watch. "Two hours and forty-five minutes left."

"We might not be going to the reception." I said pointing at her. "This is a case and much more important than any wedding reception. Our first real case too if you remember correctly we are now obviously official agents and I carry my badge where ever I go now proud to have it since we can now participate without being in trouble."

"You can't miss your own wedding reception," Jessie said but then remembered her torture chamber of the dreaded shoes. "On second thought let's miss it you know. I don't think it would matter that much." She would do anything to not wear the shoes ever again.

"We can't just miss it." Jessica said. "This is a once in a lifetime experience for Danni and Trent and you just don't want to wear those shoes again. Every one of us heard you complaining about how much they hurt your feet."

"Watch me and Trent miss it!" I said to her. "I don't care if I only get married only once in a lifetime we have a case to solve here."

"Actually you can get married more than once. If you get divorced or one of you dies." Kyle said not thinking as usual. "Then you can get married twice if you get divorced or one of you dies and the other then remarried."

"Shut up Kyle." Trent said. "We aren't going to get divorced any time soon. Actually not at all, we'd do marriage counseling first if it comes to that and I don't think we are going to die any time soon either I hope."

"The good old HSR's are still here with Kyle." Reid said quietly as our arguments which we had a few of commenced.

Hotch cleared his throat to tell us all to be quiet and listen to him which we all did. "We will discuss this on the plane after the reception. Besides it wouldn't be very proper for a bride and groom to miss their own reception so you have to go to it."

Jessie groaned. "I hate those shoes. I hate those shoes." She was hoping that someone else would be on her side


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note: The song belongs to Bowling for Soup. I love it because it's so true when you think about it.**

"We've been here for over five hours right now and still have a long line of people to see. At least we are finally getting a quick break." Jessie groaned finally she had taken off her torturing shoes and threw them to the floor in relief. "I'm never wearing heels like these especially if they are ones that Danni buys ever again even if they are the cutest thing I've ever seen. Her shoes heels are a lot smaller than ours are I bet. I mean look at this heel it's like five inches tall and I bet hers aren't. No wonder they hurt my feet with this kind of heel especially if it this tall. Danni was crazy to think of making us wear these even if they are really cute and match our dresses. Now I can finally burn them without anyone complaining about it."

"Forget the shoes for a minute Jessie and that is not at all five inch tall and Danni's are the same exact thing but to your first comment: I know what you're thinking, Jessie. We could be halfway to Miami by now to solve a mystery of some murders if we weren't stuck in here at this stupid reception forever tonight." Mandy looked at Jessie and said. "I'm really anxious to go solve this mystery too and save other people's lives before this person kill's more people. They may go from one victim to two in hours. Besides, this will be our first real case acting as real agents which I'm really excited about. We all are very excited and anxious to get started on the mystery as well so we can show the team what we are made of. As if you haven't noticed Trent and Danni are trying to move the people through the line as fast as possible without being too rude and that's not very easy if you think about it when everyone is wishing you a happy life as a married couple."

Jessie wasn't looking at Mandy though. She was concentrating on something on the wall behind her with an expression of curiosity and wonder. As if she was thinking of something and was deciding whether to do it or not and that usually meant she wasn't supposed to but it might help us in the situation.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said at all to you Jessie?" Mandy asked.

Jessie hummed as an answer to Mandy's question which always meant no when she did that to answer someone.

"Have you gone crazy? You never ignore us. What are you looking at Jessie?" Mandy turned around and saw a fire alarm on the wall behind her and knew what Jessie was thinking about with her even saying it. "Oh I get it."

"Right I was remembering something. Mandy, do you remember when we almost got caught sluffing our junior year because we didn't leave the school while we were sluffing? Danni pulled the fire alarm so the cop wouldn't catch up with us and put us in ISP though we wouldn't be there for long because we wouldn't be quiet and turn it into a party rather than a punishment. Not to mention he didn't get close enough to see her do that so he didn't know that it was us either. He probably guessed it was us but we still got away because he had no proof just a suspicion. We were far enough away that he didn't see or know who we were either so we got away with sluffing."

"You're talking about the time he saw us in the hall without hall passes and Danni pulled the alarm as we passed it. The hall filled with students, we disappeared into the crowd, and got away with it and boy were we glad we did. We were extremely lucky that time too. No wonder we left the school the other times after that time we nearly got caught."

They both remembered that time as if it was only yesterday that we were being HSR's still in the high school

_The cop was chasing us down the halls no matter how many times we tried to lose him he seemed to know where we were going and tried to cut us off. We were running as fast as possible done the halls zigzagging but he seemed to always know where we were going no matter what we did to get away from him. We didn't want to go to ISP. In School Prison wasn't the funniest place in the world though we would probably make it more fun than it really was supposed to be. The real reason we didn't want to get caught was because of what would happen if we were caught other than going to ISP. That meant our parents would be called and we would be in deep dark when we got home. I would probably be grounded for a month or put in Juvie for a little while though I wouldn't be there for very long with my friends._

_"Anyone got any brilliant ideas this time to get away from the cop?" I asked as we ran past several classrooms full of students. "I'm clean out of them for this situation at the moment because it's like he has us on radar."_

_"None right here." Mandy said between gasps. "But we can't stop running or he'll catch up with us and we'll be in trouble with our parents or put in Juvie."_

_"I got a really good one this time." Kyle said laughing. "Use the girls' bathroom up ahead. We can hide in there and he'll never know where we disappeared to."_

_"That is one of the stupidest suggestions you have ever come up with Kyle and it most likely won't work." Jessie added. "Besides you're not a girl but a boy Mr. Brilliant-With-No-Brain. No ideas here Danni but we've got to do something before he catches us or figures out who we are."_

_We turned the corner then I saw the fire alarm ahead. I grabbed it and pulled. The alarm started to ring and people started to move to go outside_

_"Stop running and join the crowd so it looks like we were in class with everyone else." I whispered to my three friends as students piled into the halls hindering the cop from catching up with us._

_We agreed that the fire alarm was a last resort from then on. We had never used it sense. When we sluffed we left the school to avoid another encounter with the cop. Not to mention everyone agreed that sluffing was healthy every once in a while._

Jessie grabbed the handle of the alarm. "This qualifies as a last resort. Don't you agree Mandy? Otherwise we'll be here a lot longer then we want to or have to be and we need to get to Miami right now so we can solve the mystery and stop the killing before it gets any worse."

Mandy smiled and nodded as she prepared for the loud noise to ring throughout the building.

Jessie pulled and the alarm rang throughout the building startling everyone else inside. Jessie grinned as she and Mandy ran down the hall on their way out the doors in the crowds exiting with the alarm into the cool summer night air.

"Miami here we come!" Mandy said as they hurried over to where we all stood away from the others still leaving the building safely.

As soon as they joined us outside Mandy explained. "Let's go right now while everyone else is distracted by the fire alarm. Jessie and I pulled the fire alarm so we could escape this town. Come on we got a mystery to solve as our first time acting as real official agents."

We all agreed and got in the cars that were waiting for us and drove away without anyone noticing our disappearance until they figured out there was no fire at all and the bride and groom had disappeared leaving their car in the parking lot still extravagantly decorated. We called our parents on our cells and apologized for abandoning the reception but told them what was going on and they understood saving lives by solving this case was much more important than a reception to us. They couldn't have agreed more with our decision of leaving when we could.

They took over at the reception and told everyone our jobs had gotten in our way of enjoying ourselves and we had to leave rather quickly to catch a flight which was most of the truth. The rest could wait until we got back from our first ever real case acting as real agents. Then we could explain better than our parents because they didn't know if they should tell them we were now FBI agents or not.

"Jessie, I've got to keep saying this to you and Mandy that that was a very good idea. You're so brilliant to think of pulling the fire alarm and helping us escape our reception. You know I just wanted to do something really small with just family and the HSR's but my mom wanted to do something big for me sense I'm her youngest and last child to get married." I said from the back of the car were I changed into normal clothes as quickly as I could in the back seat of her car which wasn't an easy job. I wasn't wearing my wedding dress to Miami unless I wanted to ruin it which wouldn't sit well with my mom sense it cost one thousand and sixty bucks alone not counting the accessories and alterations we had to get done. Good thing we had all ready had gotten some regular clothes and set them aside for when we left the reception and we had our badges all ready awaiting in the car as well.

"By the way," Kyle called back to me as I continue to try and change with Mandy's help since the dress looked like it was everywhere and my head was sitting in the middle of a giant white cake. "When we stopped by your house to pick up some of your clothes I grabbed your iPod from your dresser when I saw it. I wasn't really stealing it Danni, I grabbed because we are still called the High School Rejects and we still have a theme song to sing. We have got to sing it before we go on the case. Everyone in High School knew we had a theme song sense we crashed the popularity contest they call a Talent Show. So we got to let the FBI know too. Don't you all agree?"

They all started to grin remembering that one time we told the entire school who we were without warning.

_"Mrs. Wharton would kill me if I do something like that and I'd lose this spot in here Danielle so the answer is no. This is where I always sit during assemblies and shows because I do this stuff. This is my place and I don't want to lose it." Ryker Jensen said in the little technical box at the back of the auditorium where he ran all the lights and mikes and other sort of technical things that couldn't be controlled back stage. "She trusts me and only me to do all this in here and I do it every time there is a show or assembly. This is my own personal job to do and I like it."_

_"Please Ryker!" I begged from the doorway. "We will owe you big time if you do this for us just this one time. Twenty dollars Ryker come on. I got it right here." I waved the twenty dollar bill in front of his face._

_"Oh, okay but only this once and because your brother in my friend but you will owe me big time for this." He took my iPod and the twenty dollar bill as I handed them over. "What's it called again?"_

_"Play High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup. It's that simple."_

_"What should I do other then play the song?"_

_"Just turn the lights on the stage and leave the rest to me and my friends. It's that easy."_

_"Okay I hope this is worth twenty dollars or you are in for big trouble."_

_At the end of the show he put it on and then we ran down the aisle jumped on the stage and started to sing and dance to the theme song. No one could stop us because they were all so shocked._

_Ryker watched and then started to laugh at everyone who was staring at us dumbfounded. We had tried out but had not gotten in being some of the least popular kids in the world. We still announced to the whole school we wanted to tell them we were proud of being called High School Rejects_

We stopped at the airport near the jet, and I hopped out of Jessi's car with my iPod in hand and scrolled down to the letter H and then found the theme song. "Okay now, Jessie, do you have that plug thing?" I asked.

Jessie quickly leaned into her car and hooked my iPod up to the stereo, started the car, and then turned it over to me with a wink.

"Ready everyone?" I asked.

"Ready," They all shouted eager to do what we had done a million times in High School while we walked the halls.

I pushed play and a very invigorating beat caught everyone's attention.

"HEY!" We all shouted as we sang the beginning.

"Four year you think for sure.  
That's all you've got to endure.  
All the total dicks.  
All the stuck-up chicks.  
So superficial, so immature.

Then when you graduate.  
You take a look around and you say 'hey wait.'  
This is that same as where I just came from.  
I thought it was over, aw that's just great.

The whole dang world is just as obsessed.  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex.  
Who's got the money.  
Who gets the honeys.  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess.

And you still don't have the right look.  
And you don't have the right friends.  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends.  
High school never ends.

Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care.  
Hey!  
Who cares?  
We just don't care.  
We'll never care.  
We just don't care."

Suddenly the music stopped startling us all. Hotch stared at us with my iPod in his hand. He had paused it, "It's time to go now and you can do this all later. For now we have a case to solve. Now get on board. Besides you have permission to get on the jet this time so you don't have to hide in the back."

"Yes we don't have to hide in the cramped space in the back anymore. It was way to small for my liking." Kyle danced on board and the rest of us followed him after we locked up Jessi's car and hiding all valuables in the trunk. We all knew Hotch was right we could do the theme song after every case if possible and we would too.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of us were ready to kill something and we were only half way to Miami and Kyle wouldn't stop singing the theme song at the top of his lungs off key for his own enjoyment and entrainment instead of reviewing the case files like we were supposed to do on the way to start investigating a case. He also decided to make up some of his own ridiculous lyrics which started to be a little annoying but Mandy and I thought it was hilarious to no end. No wonder Mandy was already laughing at him and someone else dancing around the cabin like he was drunk except he wasn't falling over like normal drunks would do. Jessie rolled her eyes for the eighth time in the last hour and turned away from him trying to concentrate which wasn't that easy with him around. He was still singing loudly off key. I was trying not to laugh at him and act annoyed too but it wasn't working very well at all because he and his friend were actually really funny.

Hotch looked up at Kyle, then looked back down at the files, suddenly his head flew up again with a shocked look all over his face which quickly vanished replaced by confusion. He stared at Kyle for a moment longer and looked away shaking his head unsure what had just happened and what he had just seen and went back to his case file. There was nothing out of the ordinary when he looked twice but the time before he thought he had seen someone dancing with Kyle though no one else was there when he looked a second time. He had to of imagined it also sense Kyle was the only one he knew of that would dance and act crazy like he was at the moment.

Mandy and I looked at each other shocked after we saw Hotch's face when he thought he had seen something different and then shot warning glances at Kyle and his partner to stop him from acting so crazy before we all lost our minds.

Kyle noticed our looks and stopped dancing and singing to ask us "What?" He got a little innocent look on his a face like a child's.

"Nothing you're just being completely crazy and a complete nutcase." I rolled my eyes. "I'm surprised someone hasn't lost their sanity with you around yet. If you keep this up we'll all go insane and be sitting around a camp fire sing Kumbia by the time we get to Miami. That is if we aren't all thrown in a mental institution beforehand."

Mandy winked at me as if to say 'Good answer Danni. Way to go and keep the secret.'

"Kyle you're driving everyone else crazy here." Trent came over, sat next to me with a couple of files to look over before we landed in the Miami airport in a couple of hours. "Danni's right. We should all sit down and start to do your job. We aren't kids anymore Kyle and need to stop acting like we are. We're agents now so we better start acting like it."

"What do you expect?" Mandy asked him as if it was a joke.

"Nothing more or less from Crazy Kyle," Jessie, Jessica, Trent, and I said in unison which was as true now as it was the first time we said it in high school.

Suddenly Hotch head flew in my direction with another shocked expression which also vanished the moment he looked at me and saw nothing unusual yet.

He could have sworn he heard someone say "Seriana." What did that mean? He had never heard that word before. It had sounded like someone's name but whose name was it? What was happening to him? Why was he hearing voices and seeing things that others couldn't hear or see? Was he going crazy or having a short mental break down that came on so suddenly without any signs beforehand? He hoped not a time like this. That was not what he needed at the moment sense we were on a case and it was our first case as well.

"What's the matter?" Gideon had seen Hotch's eyes darting everywhere which wasn't a normal action for him under any circumstances what so ever even with us all around them. Usually he just sat concentrating on the files ignoring us the whole time. Even if they had discovered the kids before they were agents, he had never acted like this before. Now his eyes were darting everywhere with a shocked expression every few minutes but there was nothing unusual on the plane.

"Ever had strange feelings that something is around you and sometimes you can see and hear things that aren't really there." He said quietly but everyone heard him said it. "That's what is happening to me right now and it's really strange and starting to worry me. It's never happened to me before but now it is all the time. I think I might be having a sudden mental break down but I would have had signs of it coming on."

Mandy and I looked at each other thinking that he could see, hear, and feel them too. Did he have the sight or was it just a few flashes for now which was common especially around little children who sometimes lost it all as they grew up? Few people who were grown had the sight but in most cases they can only see flashes if they believe in magic in some form. We were all suddenly curious. How could he have the sight if he didn't believe in magic or if he did believe just not in the sense we believed?

Jessie glared at us. "You told him that stupid legend too. Didn't you? It's not real anyway as you should know that. We aren't stupid."

"No," Mandy said. "We didn't tell him the legend at all. I'm going to ignore the rest of that statement Jessie because you know how I feel when you say things like that. It is real you just don't want to believe in it but someday you will have to accept that it is before we have trouble. You're too lucky that you haven't been attacked yet."

"We didn't even mention it to them at all." I said to her. "Like Mandy said it is real and you know it too just don't want to admit it because you're afraid to find out it's not but it is Jessie or should I say your real Trinity name, Dazara."

"I still don't believe you," She turned away "It's not at all real! It's not I tell you! Not! Dazara isn't real! Nor is whatever you call yourselves!"

"It's Seriana and Taralan for your information, Dazara. Besides your refusal to accept your destiny is the exact reason Anna and Sam are get frustrated with you for not believing the truth about your world _Dazara__ the Destroyer and second member of the Trinity that rule over the Seven Plains_." I said to her using her real name and full title emphasizing it and she knew that I was right about all this. She could feel them near her protecting her everyday but her fear was the only thing stopping her from believing in them. She believed in it before her father had died but when he died she stopped believing in that kind of stuff and blamed her fantasy world for her dad's death but it wasn't its fault.

Kyle shouted. "That means Karjiko's here too. He's a lot like me right."

"That's who we were glaring at other then you. You and he are two of a kind. We only brought a few of them along with us not all of them." Mandy said. "You and he are both crazy and that makes you both insane. The two dancing maniacs, He started dancing with you for no reason but he does that all the time. Usually he sings 'Barbie Girl' or 'Sk8er Boi' or one of his other songs he calls his theme songs."

_They're not real humans. _Hotch suddenly realized he only knew the human side of us. If we weren't human then what were we? Could we really be something else? What were we talking about? Who were Karjiko, Sam, and Anna? What was the legend? What was happening?

Jessie turned back to the file she was reading in total anger still not believing us. She wanted to believe like Mandy and I did but she didn't think it could really be real and if it wasn't real then it would kill her if she found that out. She believe in that stuff before her dad died because he was everything but now she was too afraid to believe thinking it would disappear like it did the day she heard of her dad's passing. She could go though that emotional devastating pain again if she found out it was suddenly all a lie and all of this wasn't true at all after everything she thought was true wasn't.

Suddenly she felt nothing around her. Everything disappeared. Her mind was taken over and flew to a memory, one of Anna's_She saw herself standing on a rise looking down on the Plains in pure frustration not far from where she had been captured and held against her will for a few days by our enemies. She still felt a slight physical pain from being beaten and a lot of emotional and physiological but she tried to hide it not wanting to show any sign of weakness to our enemies or our people. If our people saw our weakness or pain they might lose their faith and hope in us, their Trinity. We couldn't let that happen to them all._

_"Where are they?" She shouted angrily losing her patience waiting. She hated waiting for something might never appear again. Her time as a prisoner wasn't helping her have any more patience then she had when she was finally found and rescued by one of her guardians. As least now she was free from her captors and with one of her guardians, someone who cared about her and protected her like she was a very precious princess and important and to them and to them she really was important. To them she was everything even as the Destroyer she was important to the people of our world because she was a Trinity and not of any less or more worth then others. People were chosen or created to be her guardians for a reason. They had swore loyalty to her and took an oath as a guardian from that time forward they had to protect her from any real or imagined threats and advise her when she needed it the most._

_"Please calm down Mistress, you must have some patience now young, Dazara. If you don't have patience with them then I will have to stop you from doing something drastic that you'll regret someday." Anna scolded her gently staring down at the same time toward the place where she knew the other three Trinity girls that were called Dazara's 'sisters' would appear as soon as they could come for her to rejoin them and take their places together once more. "You know that sticking together and running for your lives isn't an easy task for the Trinity to do. We guardians have our work cut out for us now that you have true enemies to fight against. Before we only advised you and helped you when you needed it and protected from imagined threats or chasing off suitors and stalkers but now we really do have to protect you from a real threat. We almost lost one of you many more times then we can count and more then we like to admit it but it's all true. Your sisters will come find you now that you have been rescued from your enemies and they and you are safe once more. They must have heard the news from Karjiko by now. He is one of the fastest phoenixes known in the Seven Plains. Just please try and be patient my friend. You are safe here with me and there is nothing you need to fear dear Mistress. I'm here as your guardian to protect you until they come for you so you can take your place among them once again then I will travel with you until you get to safety again. After I know you will be safe while I am gone I will go contact the other guardians that are looking for you as well and tell them you're okay and safe so they will stop searching for you and will be reunited to stand with you when you must once more fight this great evil that threaten the people of The Seven Plains."_

_"But you promised that they would be here waiting for me to rejoin them when we arrived here." She said angrily frustrated letting her pain out in that emotion. "I can't just stand here waiting forever Anna. I'll turn to stone if I do. They should've be here by now. I can't wait for them any longer."_

_"Please Mistress. They will be here soon. I know they will Dazara." Anna added quickly knowing that Dazara was struggling but there was nothing she could do other then hope Dazara didn't lose control which happened occasionally sense she was the Destroyer. "Patience Dazara please calm your rage Mistress. You must have patience with them Mistress. Calm down and be as calm as a gentle breeze. I know that what has happened to you has affected you greatly. Now please calm down Dazara. You are safe here with me now Mistress. I am here to protect you as I promised when I took the oath as a guardian many years ago. None of your enemies will harm you as I stand here with you protecting you as the oath of a guardian states with my life."_

_Dazara's black hair was loosely hung around her oval face almost in a perfect way though she looked quite exhausted after her ordeal. Her eyes were dark and the black coloring hid most the pain she had felt before Anna had defeated her enemies and rescued her but Anna knew her friend too well and she wasn't hiding any of the pain from her guardians who she thought knew her too well. Luckily she was rescued by Anna before their leader Zerona had come to taunt and torture her. The only difference between her and the evil was their eye color. The evil had blood red eyes. Hers were pure black showing the darkness he had in her heart but it was a good darkness not an evil darkness. Darkness could be evil or good. The same goes for light, evil and good. It depended on the heart of the one who controlled it if they had a good heart then the light or darkness was good or if their heart was evil then the darkness was evil._

_"Mistress look, there's Seriana, Dazara," The black haired paled skinned vampire pointed down the mountain bringing Dazara out of her thoughts. "I told you that they would come as quickly as they possibly could if you were patient and waited for them. Unisa is a unicorn and that is why she arrived first. Nothing is faster than a unicorn as you very well know."_

_There in the field below a black haired young girl rode on a pure white unicorn toward them at full speed. Her black hair glittered in the sun. She looked up, smiled, and shouted. "Dazara, your back, welcome home, my friend!" She raised an arm in welcome to her friend._

"It was Danni!" Jessie fell over trying to get up to fast and fell over on to the floor in her haste.

"Whoa Jessie are you okay?" Kyle helped her up off the floor where she had fallen because she had got up to fast.

"You're Seriana!" She shouted at me.

"Of course, I could have told you that and I have told you that many times before." I didn't look up from the file I was reading about the doctors.

"But..." She stopped realizing I wasn't going to tell her anything right now.

She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Headache," Ashley said trying to smooth over what had just happened.

Most of us rubbed our temples when we had a headache.

"No, Danni needs to explain that thing I just saw to me." Jessie glared in my direction. "What did I just see? What was that thing?"

I answered with a look that clearly stated, 'We can talk about it later, not right now Jessie.'

"What is going on?" Reid asked us curious.

"The less you know the safer you are." Ashley said sighing suddenly deciding it was the best explanation at the time.

"Who would attack me if I know what you girls are talking about?" He asked not understanding at all.

"The Triad," Almost everyone in the HSR's said in unison. Only a few of them didn't know the secret we held. The rest looked as confused as the team but shrugged as if it was normal. They didn't mind us talking about something they didn't understand because it happened occasionally.

"Who are the Triad?" Reid asked oblivious to the most dangerous people we'd ever known in our whole world. Not to mention they were the ones that had ordered our extermination as they called it. Death was a more adequate description and that's what we called it. We had stayed alive for a long time with that which was a mighty miracle in most people's books.

"Jami... and who are the others again Ashley?" I asked.

"Focus on the case" Gideon said.

"Okay so why is this FBI case again?" Mandy had lost her train of thought when Zacks, someone else others couldn't see, touched her arm.

"The doctors were trying to find a cure to many forms of bacteria in case of an attack of bacterial weapons and they all had a visitor no one can remember and that didn't leave before the explosion but wasn't killed in it." JJ said.

"Don't touch me like that again Zacks." She said to that someone many couldn't see and settled back for the rest of the flight. "Don't do that please Zacks, you know that I lose my train of thought when you do do that. I need to concentrate right now."

Jessie still wouldn't believe us and she felt someone groan nearby in pure frustration. She didn't know it was Anna sense she had shown her the memory but it didn't help her believe like she had hoped it would.

"You know what Ashley sometimes you still act like that little gypsy princess. The only one who is known in all the worlds that knew they could out think a Triad without getting killed by her and you also did it very effectively and before she knew it she was defeated without you doing much of anything but one spell she didn't recognize." Alex suddenly said to Ashley without thinking about it.

"Alex, think before you speak about the secret!" Ashley yelled jumping on her brother suddenly.

"Focus on the case." Gideon called to us from where he sat.

Ashley was busy telling Alex off for saying something that sounded like the secret he wasn't suppose to mention certain things like the fact that she was a gypsy princess and had stripped a Triad and before the Triad knew what was happening it was too late she had lost you power and was suddenly purely a human and disgraced. That had caused Ashley's death sense the other Triad members were so angry with her for tricking and destroying one of them so callously. The only reason Ashley had done that other then the fact she knew she could trick the Triad in to thinking the spell wasn't dangerous until it was too late. What she was really doing was proving to us that she and the gypsies would always remain loyal to the Trinity and the light and never follow the Triad if we died.

Suddenly she stopped shouting and sighed. "Fine Shadow then if you think you can deal with it appropriately then do so."

After a few seconds Alex suddenly said "Ouch that hurt!"

"Serves you right for saying all that Alex before you even thought about it and saying things like that is like yelling the secret out loud." Ashley said proudly and settled back quite pleased with what Shadow had done.

Hotch looked up again curious but his eyes remained blank to the beings he'd seen before but he thought he'd heard a voice again before Ashley and Alex had spoken. This was starting to drive him crazy. He sighed this was going to be a long case from what he felt and definitely not a normal one.

"This is not good at all." JJ commented bringing him back. She started to rub her temples like Jessie had done a while ago but because she didn't find any connection but what the doctors studied and a strange un-remember-able visitor. Why were they being targeted?

"They all were trying to find a way to stop some anthrax and other bio-chemical weapons in case of an attack is the only connection except for the visitor that no one seems to remember much about." Reid said. "That's the only connection I can find. Why do they all have a strange visitor that everyone seems to conveniently forget? It's like their memory of the visitor is completely erased before the bombing."

Hotch's cell rang and he answered it. "Okay thanks Gracia." He hung up. "Four more doctors studying similar things are dead two of them women. So we just have to find out why are they being targeted?"

"We'll find them and put these killers behind bars," Tori called over. "You've got to remember you have the teenage spies with you to help out now."

The jet was really slow to me; I closed my eyes and whispered, "Please show me a memory." One of the guardians obliged.

_A small cave was hidden by bushes but it was so small it surprised me. "Uh, are you sure this is it, Tara? This is the secret place you found for us to hide when we have to get away and can't make it to Hootaru's house without getting caught first, this little hole."_

_I turned to brown haired, green eyed, Taralan. Nick-named Tara or aka Balance was serious about the small cave we stood in front of together. "It's off the main paths Seriana and its hidden by bushes and there is a large room inside. Zerona will never see it if she's chasing us and neither will..." tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to say his name."...Zacks." She broke down tears spilled from her eyes as she turned away from me. She struggled to regain control over her emotions again as she remembered him and the pain he had caused us all when he had suddenly betrayed us by turning against us._

_I gently went to her and quickly but comfortingly circled my sister in my arms. "Just let it out now Tara. No one but you and I are here to see you cry. The world won't see you cry this time so let it go now. Cry all you want because I'm the only one here and I cry sometimes as well, we all do when no one else can see. Let out your pain and your sorrows. Don't bottle it up inside. Cry here with me now. Go ahead and cry Tara."_

_"We can't let the world see us cry." She whispered to me though her tears were flowing._

_"I know but this time it's just the two of us here alone so go ahead and cry. It's okay to cry in secret because you know I have many times and I have shed tears in secret. Tears have healing powers that can't be found anywhere else." I said still holding my older sister gently as she cried silently into my shoulder._

_She finally let loose everything into her tears sobbing. "Why? Why did he do this to me Seriana? Why?"_

_She was still struggling a lot more than before until after Zacks had suddenly turned against us without a warning. No one knew why or how he had turned against us so suddenly when they wasn't' even a sign of trouble from him either. He loved Tara but know he was just as dangerous as Zerona, Seymour, or Despair. I was still trying to understand why he did it myself. How could he do this to us, to Tara? He seemed like he would always be faithful to us unlike Tara's first ex-boyfriend the ancient vampire, Victor._

_"I don't know why he did this to us, to you Tara. I really don't know why." I shed a tear of my own. "I wish I did know all the answers though but I don't know any at all. If I did have the answers I would tell you everything but none of us have it. If we had all the answers there would be no war here in the first place but we aren't perfect. We are all just normal girls who were chosen to be extraordinary in our world. I was a worthless orphan before I knew I was chosen remember but I was still chosen before I was born just like you, Cheria, and Dazara were. We were all chosen before we were born to be who we are now. This is our pure destiny. It's all part of we are. We can't escape our destinies because they are one. They are part of us just like we are part of each other as the Trinity."_

_"It's a little silly that my younger sister is comforting me when usually I'm comforting you in times like these." She said it between sobs. "You're usually the one need to be comforted."_

_"You've always done the same for me after Despair made me a member of his pack. I'm just returning the favor as always." I shivered as I thought of Shadow's evil side, Despair._

_I always would fear him after what had happened to me all because of him. He had made me a member of his werewolf pack against my will without my consent. Shadow saved me afterward but it was too late to stop me from being connected to him in the way I now was. I was devastated and many felt the same but there was no way to change the past. Shadow knew the ritual he had used was unbreakable and even though it had been banned many years before he still did it to bond with me. I was a member of his pack until Despair died and that was not going to happen anytime soon because I had to kill him to keep the balance on straight. To protect the others Shadow made them members of his pack with a less painful ritual. He also told me to him and his pack I was also a member of his pack through my soul. That had made me feel a little bit better about my situation but didn't change the past. I was still connected to Despair._

_Tara finally pulled away from my hug and smiled, "We better hurry up and get back or Ruben will follow us when he wakes up and find you gone." She wiped her tears away._

_I gently touch the black stone that hung around Tara's neck. It used to be turquoise but now it wasn't and the wolf looked gruesome instead of beautiful and powerful like it had when she and Zacks had first traded Talismans to protect each other with them. "Are you sure you are really feeling better?" I asked wanting to be sure. "You can cry all you want you know. I do when no one is around to see me. You are there sometimes when I do because it helps be feel better. It isn't a crime Tara to feel this way. People say why you are crying because they think we are perfect and no one realizes we aren't perfect at all. Does this talisman still hurt you?"_

_"Yes the necklace does sometimes but I think it's because he's wearing mine. Anyway we must go; Hootaru can't hold Ruben off forever you know. He's very stubborn even as a young werewolf. He will be on his way as soon as he finds out you are gone. He will find us even though he has no training in tracking yet. We have to wait until he's ten years old." She laughed._

_I laughed also. "He made himself my personal werewolf guardian sense that day Despair took me." I shivered unhappily thinking about it. "It's amazing how much stubbornness can be forced into that nine-year-old body we have to wait for the new moon to be on the right time of year sense he's a Lunar Werewolf. It has to be a new moon on Sept. 27th for him to age."_

_"Don't think about Despair right now Seriana." She said touching my arm in a sisterly gesture. "You shiver every time you do think of him so I know you thought about him a minute ago. Don't dwell on him because it will cause you to hate and hate is not a good feeling to have even toward him though he is our enemy."_

_Suddenly Shadow swooped down from the sky nearly knocking both of us off our feet to the ground with his giant bat-like wings before we ducked. As he touched down he folded them close to his black fur so they were nearly invisible. He was one of the few demon werewolves with wings. He's ice-cold blue eyes were turning violet. Shadow was angry because his eyes turned red when he was mad. He growled, "Despair is searching for you in this forest, Seriana. He can smell you here and the scar helps him sense you more than before. Don't ignore the pain because that is your only warning that lets you know he is near. I want you to go quickly, run to the west. Unisa will take you to safety at Hootaru's place. She's waiting for you at the edge of the forest for you. Ruben and Hootaru will meet you at the one place we know will protect you. No one but Wolf, Ruben, and I know where it is and it is protected by a powerful spell that means only those she wishes for that are good can find it. I'll cover your scent but you must go now before Despair arrives. Tara you must help me leave a false trail for him to follow. The Trinity's scents are so similar that only my pack can distinguish the difference between them."_

_I ran toward the west as quickly as I could go fear making me go faster. If only I could make it to Unisa, no werewolf was faster than a unicorn. My feet hit the ground quickly and silently as I ran as fast as I could go._

"DANIELLE!" Mandy shouted shaking me. "We're landing." She winked and whispered, "Your hair's turning black and your eyes are shifting from green to brown. Don't transform right now."

I concentrated on not transforming to my Trinity form on the plane.

When I opened my eyes she nodded and whispered. "Tell me what they showed you later."

"I didn't see all of it." I told her quietly.

"Then finish it later and then tell me what happened in your memory." She smiled.


End file.
